It's Just Like Magic!
by Elm.DragonLily
Summary: Emilia is a muggle, with no family and not much experience of the outside world, but when she discovers something rather odd, almost magical, at her local train station, her world is turned upside down. With new friends and adventures on the way, Emilia starts to discover, maybe she's not as normal as she thought... I only own my oc, nothing else as of yet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**It's Just Like Magic!**

"Im guessing you just...run, at it?" She whispered to herself.

Emilia had just watched a large family (she assumed they were related as they all had the same fiery ginger hair), accompanied by an averaged height dark haired boy and a messy mouse brown haired girl, walk straight through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 of Kings Cross Station.

She was first made curious by the sound of an owl coming from the platform.

Now she was 13, she was allowed to go to the local shops unaccompanied but she often wandered a bit too far. Today, Emilia had found herself at the train station and decided to get some lunch. She had just joined the queue for Cornish pasties when, all of a sudden, a hooting had reached her ears. She flicked her head sharply round to see a flash of silver; a shopping trolley? No. It must of been one of those trolleys people use to carry luggage around the station, she thought to herself, but concluded nothing of it. A few moments passed and she heard the hooting again. This time, curiosity got the better of her. She jumped out of line and hastily started towards the sound. Were there owls nesting in London stations? Pigeons certainly but, owls? And in the day...

That's when she saw them; the family, standing by the barrier. Frozen to the spot, Emilia blinked, and every time she did, one of them just, vanished. It took her a moment but she finally saw where they were vanishing to... They were going through the barrier! Just as the last red head disappeared, that's when she found herself contemplating how these odd people were there one minute, and not there the next, and why no one else was concerned or had even noticed that a group of people, who stuck out like a sore thumb, had just gone; poof!

"Im guessing you just...run, at it?" She whispered to herself. She giggled, "oh what the hell" and she ran.

A small breeze licked her face. She blinked. She blinked again. A scarlet steam engine manifested itself majestically in front of her.

"Holy mackerel! I must be dreaming."

Pinching her arm, she slowly shuffled forward. She finally saw the owl; white and more regal than any bird she'd even laid eyes on. It was beautiful. Then, more appeared. Emilia started to spot all kinds of out of place objects and animals: lots of owls on top of old brown trunks, a few cats prowling around children's feet, and...

"Trever! Not again, come back!" A boy shouted as he ran across her path, chasing after what looked like, a toad of all things.

Emilia's eyes were getting tired of blinking so much. She pinched her arm even harder. What was going on? "What have I run into?" She questioned as she turned to face where she had somehow managed to successful run at a solid object and not be even the tiniest bit hurt. She stood staring, as more people entered the wondrous train platform, seemingly out of a different time, and couldn't help but smile. If all this was real, then, she thought, maybe, just maybe this was her ticket out. A chance to get away from Miss Davis's terrible shouting, a chance to get away from the chaos of sharing a home with other kids who wouldn't know what privacy was even if you shoved it under their noses. Emilia laughed at the thought of the others sneezing dreadfully every time they barged into her room without knocking.

She turned back to the train. She'd made up her mind, or at least her feet had made up theirs. She jogged up to the end of the train and hopped up through one of the skinny doors before her head could protest.

With her heart in control, she took a deep breath, and started to look for and empty compartment.


	2. Chapter Two

Emilia slowly moved along the narrow train corridor, her old brown boots dragging along the floor. Hesitantly, she peered into each compartment as she passed. Some had groups of kids already chatting away to one another excitedly. Others, only one person, staring out of the window. There were also a few children standing in the corridor, talking to people on the platform outside.

"Excuse me, sorry" she murmured as she nudged past.

A few seconds later, she paused. Up ahead, one of the older red headed children stepped on the train followed by another; twins, Emilia thought. They moved away up the train and into a rather rowdy compartment; there was a bang, a disgusting smell and a lot of laughter. She quickly shuffled past, pinching her nose.

"Ah Lee! What'd you set off a dung bomb for?" Emilia heard behind her as she continued down the corridor, looking into each compartment as she passed until she finally found one that was empty, right at the end of the train.

She pushed the door open and slipped inside. Closing the door and pulling its blinds down, she flopped into the seat by the window with a sigh. She sank down as far as she could as not to be seen by those still on the platform. Emilia swung her raggedy cloth, over-the-shoulder bag from her side onto her lap. She stroked her forefinger over the many patterns of the worn patchwork, feeling every stitch.

Her stomach rumbled, breaking her now slightly blurred gaze from her hand. She sniffed. Emilia then rummaged through her bag, looking for some sign of sustenance; she really wished she'd bought that pasty now.

"Ah yes!" Emilia pulled out a slightly squashed cereal bar. It had probably been at the bottom of her bag for sometime.

"It's not lunch, but it's in date"

With her now quite sticky fingers, Emilia pushed up her sleeve to see her watch. The time was one minute to eleven. The minute had ticked over. The train gave a whistle, then sluggishly moved forward. It started to pick up speed as it left the station and it didn't take long before Emilia was staring at blue skies and fields of crops and flowers, the sun bouncing around beautifully. Emilia had never left London before. All the sights she saw along the train journey mesmerised her; each bringing a brand new feeling of excitement and anticipation with it.

However, the train journey was long, and Emilia was quite drained by her spontaneity. About half way through the journey, she fell into a deep sleep. So deep in fact that she didn't feel the sudden drop in temperature, or the train slowing to a stop. Nor did she hear her compartment door being slowly opened by a bony, scabbed hand to reveal a pitch black, cloaked, rasping figure.


	3. Chapter Three

Emilia woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily; her vision blurry and her face wet with tears. She'd had an awful nightmare, possibly abuout her parents, although she couldn't be sure as she never saw faces in dreams like that. She shivered; cold. She hadn't had a dream like that since she was very little.

The creature that was searching the compartments had gone and eventually the train chugged back into life, slowly picking up speed till it was well on its way to its destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Emilia, however, was completely unaware of the castle that was only a couple of miles away down the track, which was now almost in complete darkness. The train came to a smooth halt; it had arrived in a new station. The passengers filed out of the train, the smallest ones being led by an enormous man towards a Lake. The rest were bustling along the platform in the opposite direction, towards a line of black carriages that would probably have reminded Emilia of a London taxi rank. One by one each carriage was slowly filled with students and moved off into the distance, leaving only one remaining.

Emilia waited for the train to empty, sniffled and wiped her eyes. Looking outside through her slightly condensation covered window, she saw a sign saying Hogsmead, hanging above the emptying platform. She quickly gathered up her things in order to follow the now uniformed passengers. As she hopped off the train, Emilia's stomach filled with butterflies. She looked left, then right. She shivered, then pulled her jacket from around her waist and put it on as she started to walk right, in the same direction as as the majority of students, towards some lampposts in the distance.

The weather was abnormally chilly for September, but the night was weirdly cloudy. Emilia continued walking out of the station and onto a path lined with trees; looking in every direction, breathing in her surroundings. She managed to glimpse a few stars poking through the clouds, seeming to glow as brightly as possibly in order to be seen. But somehow she missed the huge open gates now hidden by the dark. Through the shrouded gates, the path started to widen into a dirt road and more lampposts appeared. Emilia stopped dragging her hand through Fir leaves when she saw a black, open topped carriage. It was occupied by a girl in blue accented robes who seemed to be reading a rather brightly coloured and busy looking magazine, upside down. Emilia paused, wondering what the best course of action would be. She decided to continue and then saw the horse that was pulling the carriage. Wait, was it a horse? She thought. As she got nearer she saw the odd, skeleton looking build and wings of the creature and paused again. It was the weirdest animal she'd ever seen but, it was oddly relaxing.

"It's called a Thestral."

Emilia let out a little yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The girl sitting in the carriage piped up again, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just saw you were looking at him."

Emilia composed herself and asked, "It's a what?". However the girl didn't answer, and instead said, "You know, not many people can see them."

Emilia blinked. Multiple questions were buzzing around in her head, more constantly springing to mind, not having a clue where to start. Sensing this, the girl spoke once more.

"My names Luna. Luna Lovegood. Why don't you join me up here, it is rather spacious."


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry It's been a while. Hope your enjoy!**

 **—**

Emilia assessed her situation for a second. Seeing really no other option, she hesitantly climbed up into the carriage.

As she sat down, the girl spoke again.

"I'm glad it stopped raining as I arrived at the carriages. It's always nice to have the option of stargazing when you travel."

Emilia looked first at Luna, then at the sky. It was still a very cloudy night and there were certainly no stars visible. She might have ysaid something if it had been someone else, but she got the feeling that this girl always says what she means to say. So she didn't dare question it, even if she did come across a bit... loony.

As the carriage started to move, Emilia looked toward the Thestral. It was trotting rather subduedly down the beaten track, it's head held straight.

Emilia breathed in the fresh air around her, trying to go back over all that had happened that day. She looked back up at the sky. Maybe Luna was right, she thought. Having the option of seeing the sky, no matter how many stars were visible, made Emilia feel more calm but also more, alive.

That feeling left both of them almost immediately. Two giant, black, hooded creatures stood guard of the wrought iron gates ahead of them. As they drew closer, Emilia's breathe shortened and she started to shiver. She felt like all the happiness had been sucked out of her; the same feeling she had experienced back on the train when she'd woken from her nightmare. Emilia slipped down slightly in her seat as they past the hollow, rasping figures. Once they were through the gates, she immediately started to feel warm again. Emilia looked over to Luna who was sitting rather ridged beside her.

"What, were those things?" Emilia croaked, her through slight dry.

"Dementors" Luna replied, starting to relax, although she was fiddling with the corners of the brightly coloured magazine on her lap. "Horrible creatures. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yes, I think so."

"Good" Luna smiled a very gentle, warm smile, "Welcome to Hogwarts." She gestured in front of them so Emilia turned to face forward.

As they turned the corner, the pathway emerged out of the trees and the landscape opened itself up to a marvellous sight. A glorious great castle shone with the lights coming from within, making up wonderfully for the lack of stars in the sky. Emilia gazed stunned at what she was seeing. "Luna" She stuttered, "What is this place?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said turning to face Emilia, concern in her face and voice. "I assumed you were a new student, but if you don't even know... I'm sorry, I've been rude." Her voice changed back to her usually airy tone, "I haven't even asked who you are."

"I'm Emilia." Emilia perked up, pleased to finally have something to tell rather than ask. "I don't really have a clue what's going on or where I am. Just this morning I was a city kid bored and looking for somewhere to buy lunch. Then I saw a group of people walk through a barrier at Kings Cross and I, well, followed them... all the way here." As she said it, Emilia realised how stupid it all sounded; why had she followed them? She could have just written it off as a weird trick of the light, or... anything. She could have turned back at not got on the train, but, she just felt the need to follow...

Emilia gave an involuntary shiver, and the let out a small laugh. "This is just all so surreal!" She laughed again. "What am I doing?" She was addressing Luna, but was looking at her bag. She started to stroke the stitching again.

"We're about to stop" Luna said. "Here" She took off her robe and handed it to Emilia, "Put this on. You'll blend in with the rest of us."

As the Thestral and the carriage came to a stop, Emilia noticed the mass of people in the distance walking towards the castle's entrance.

"If we hurry, we can catch them up." Luna said as she climbed down from the carriage and offered Emilia a helping hand.

As they started to walk towards the castle, Emilia put the robe on and wrapped it round her like a safety blanket. Her stomach rumbled loudly. "You'll be pleased to here that inside, a feast awaits." Luna smiled.

"A feast? Emilia said excitedly, "As in, loads of food? Proper, hot food?!"

Luna nodded, "And mint humbugs."

Emilia's face beamed; for someone who had only eaten some marmalade covered toast and a squashed cereal bar, that was the best news she'd heard all day.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for the long delay on this. I'm aware it's been nearly a year since I released the last chapter. School work and exams just took over and I haven't been able to get properly started with this chapter. However, thanks to a very good friend of mine – username is TotallyMature on here – I've finally managed to get back into it. Now, I am about to start my last year of Sixth Form (Senior Year of High School etc.) so I can't promise that I will be able to regularly write, but I'm going to try my hardest to not let a big absence creep up on me like before. Thanks for coming back if you have, and I hope you enjoy!**

They caught up to the other students and merged into the back of the crowd. Even with the prospect of food, Emilia's stomach went from gurgling with hunger to fluttering with nerves and she continued to fiddle with her bag through the robe. "Luna, I'm really not supposed to be here am I" She whispered.

"No." Luna whispered back, "But you are." She squeezed Emilia's arm, "So that means you are."

Emilia blinked, slightly confused by her reply, but was soon distracted by the grandeur of the Castle she'd just stepped into.

Luna gestured around the room, that was host to a giant marble staircase, once they got inside. "This is the Entrance Hall." She said, "And up ahead is the Great Hall. That's where the feast is." Emilia looked expectantly in front of her, but she couldn't see or smell any food.

Luna sensed her disappointment, "First years get put into their houses before food."

Luna smiled at Emilia as if there was something else she wanted to say but she couldn't. Then as they were about to walk into the Great Hall, Luna said, "Ravenclaw is my house, we sit at that table" she said pointing to one of four long wooden tables that had benches either side seating students in black robes lined with blue, just like Luna's.

However, Emilia didn't quite hear her. She'd become too distracted by how truly beguiling her surroundings were. Without taking her eyes off the bewitching ceiling above her, Emilia shuffled after Luna towards the Ravenclaw table. They sat down next to each other at the end of the table with Emilia closest to the doors. The whole hall was buzzing with exited students happy to see their classmates and to be back for another year. After she'd finished marveling at the ceiling, Emilia turned her attention to the top table. She assumed its occupants were all the teachers – bar the rather irritated looking man standing by the doors with a cat at his heels – but there were three empty seats. Just then, a door situated behind the top table opened, through which the giant of a man she'd thought she'd glimpsed when getting off the train squeezed his way through before settling heavily in to one of the unoccupied seats.

The next thing Emilia spotted was a small three-legged stool which had been placed in front of the top table, right in the middle. There was a brown heap of material sitting upon it. At first glance it looked like a hat. But why would there be a hat there? Her eyes were drawn up to the teacher sitting in the very center of the top table; she assumed correctly that he was the headmaster. He had an extremely long silver beard and hair to match. She could see that he was very old, but behind his half-moon spectacles, she could just make out a pair of very kind, trustful looking eyes. He was talking to a teacher on his left. After he finished his conversation, the headmaster turned away from the teacher and looked straight at Emilia. If she hadn't already looked away their eyes probably would have met, but instead, Emilia's eyes were now on the fiery red-haired heads of the family she had followed through the barrier at King's Cross. They, along with everyone else on their table, were now wearing robes lined with crimson. The boy who'd been accompanied by two friends earlier that day was now sat with two empty spaces beside him. Emilia wondered where his friends had gotten to, but her inquisitiveness shifted as everyone in the hall went quiet. She turned her head sharply as the doors to the Great Hall, which she hadn't even noticed being closed, swung wide open and a long line of wide-eyed children waddled in shivering and slightly damp. Emilia deduced that these children must be the group she saw following the giant teacher earlier that evening. Emilia thought the children were walking by themselves until she suddenly noticed a shock of white hair flicker in and out of sight as she looked through the students that lined the middle aisle to be able to see him. The tiny man only became fully visible when he reached the top table. The group of children stopped in a huddle in front of the tiny man who was now facing them. He stood silently next to the stool. Emilia had the same confused expression as all the new students; all looking between the teacher and the stool wondering what was about to happen.

It _was_ a hat. Emilia stared at it in amazement as a rip opened near the brim, and as if all she had already been through that day wasn't strange enough, the rip smiled and stared to speak.

"Good evening students one and all,

New and those returning.

I welcome you to this hallowed hall,

And this wondrous place of learning.

The first of September has again arrived,

So, my mission stands thus clear:

To put you all in houses,

So, you feel that you belong here.

There are quite a lot of you this year.

Good thing that time is on our side.

It's time to look inside your heads,

There's nowhere you can hide.

But don't be scared but reassured that you are safe and sound.

For if at first, your feeling lost,

You will, one day, be found.

Now come up here and try me on, I'll tell you where to sit.

With the brave or perhaps the cunning,

The kind or those with wit.

Badger, Lion, Eagle or Snake?

Soon we all shall know.

As it's time to put me on, my dears,

Find the house you'll soon call home."

The hall erupted in applause. Emilia sat there dumbfounded and continued to stare at the hat, her brain still trying to process what she'd just witnessed. As the clapping died down, the tiny teacher started to open a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name," the man said in a squeaky sort of voice, "please put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." He cleared his throat. "Adamson, Timothy."

A boy with lots of dark, curly hair slowly walked up to the stool and put on the hat. About a minute and a half of silence passed. Then out of nowhere the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Everyone clapped, but most of the noise rose from the table of those wearing robes lined with a beautiful dark green. Emilia watched as, one by one, the new students were called up to put on the hat. Each time a different table would roar the loudest as they welcomed their new member with open arms.

"Merton, Poppy." A timid little girl pulled her dark red hair over her face as she shuffled up to the stool; the hat nearly fell over her eyes. She sat there, shaking more by the second, as several minutes passed with no answer. Emilia started to wonder if the hat was going to say anything – she'd estimated that it had been over five minutes now. However, eventually at around the six-minute mark, the hat's mouth opened and shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Poppy yanked the hat off her head and almost ran to the table full of yellow lined robes. Emilia could just see her sit down and hug someone that was probably her older brother. The rest of the sorting went rather quickly. As the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw, Emilia remembered the feast. Her stomach gave a loud rumble – she couldn't think of a time when she'd been more excited about food.


End file.
